


Mi media sandia

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alfa!Shinichi, Crack, Explicaciones vagas del mundo, Intento pobre de angustia, Intento pobre de romance, Lo siento mucho por eso, M/M, Omega Verse, ¿Soulmate?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: Shinichi teme un poco el día en que se encuentre con su alma gemela, en el camino, sin embargo, se encuentra con Kaito, y de alguna manera funciona.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para Misaki Akashi en Facebook, quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2016.

**One-Shot**

 

A pesar de la creencia popular en la actualidad, Shinichi no temía conocer a su alma gemela cuando era joven e ingenuo, bien, quizás un poco, pero antes de presentarse como un Alfa a los quince años y sus actividades de detective no eran tan comunes (junto con la gente desagradable que viene con el paquete), el joven detective soñaba en ocasiones aisladas y poco frecuentes de como sucedería, ¿qué clase de persona seria?, ¿también le gustaría Sherlock Holmes?, muchas cosas de este tipo pasarían por su cabeza.

 

Luego empezó a meterse en asuntos peligrosos cuando la policía le dejo participar cuando se confirmó que era un Alfa, y todo ese pensamiento se convirtió en una agonía para su cerebro, ¿si era un criminal?, ¿si quería aprovecharse de él?, ¿y si…?

 

Situación que empeoró cuando se encogió a su niñez de nuevo, todas las habilidades que tenía como un Alfa, el olfato, el oído, incluso la visión muy superior a los Betas, estaban fuera de su estado, y tenía que confiar en los inventos del profesor Agasa más que nada, era tan frustrante, pero también era más agobiante, ¿qué pasaba si su alma gemela era un criminal?, o peor, ¿qué pasaba si su alma gemela era de la organización de negro?, ¿qué pasaba con la clandestinidad?, ¿Qué pasaba…?

 

Fueron tiempos horribles.

 

Gracias a todos los involucrados, esta situación estresante terminó.

 

Pero todo lo involucrado con su alma gemela seguía siendo un tema de debate, todas esas incertidumbres seguía arrastrando su estómago, mellando la capacidad de sentirse preparado para ello, en realidad, esperaba jamás encontrarse con esa persona, no porque fuera cruel, sino porque no se sentía preparado.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

\- Te ves tenso – dijo un día de primavera caliente Hattori, era agradable pasear sin preocupaciones, dejando de lado su desdicha a la hora de encontrar casos en la calle, pero por el momento, era un agradable día.

 

\- No dormí mucho ayer, cosas que terminar – contestó Shinichi, en parte era verdad, había un caso en proceso, pero también estaba ahí toda el estrés que se estaba generando por algo que no había pasado aun, el detective de Beika era bueno en estresarse por este tema en particular.

 

\- Hm hm – contestó Hattori, su amigo Alfa claramente sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad completa, pero parecía no indagar más, Shinichi apreciaba los pocos momentos en que Hattori recordaba que tenía tacto y lo usaba, eran tan raras como los años bisiestos.

 

\- Entonces, solo acaba tu trabajo, y duerme por dos días – respondió con facilidad.

 

\- Lo intentaré.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Él lo intentó, no funcionó.

 

Un pensamiento fugaz en su cerebro y todas esas preguntas arremolinaban en su cabeza, había una razón principal de su angustia, dado que la forma en que podrías encontrar a tu alma gemela era cuando cambiabas de cuerpo con él o ella, podía durar un día o varios, solía ocurrir entre los primeros treinta años de vida si tenías un alma gemela, la creencia popular sugería que de esta manera, las personas destinadas a estar juntos podrían ponerse en los zapatos del otro y poder entenderse mejor, además de una manera única de aprender sobre su alma gemela.

 

Cuando Shinichi era Conan, estaba tan aterrorizado de que le ocurriera, un cambio de cuerpo en esa época oscura podía dejarlo a merced de cualquiera, todo lo que estaba tratando de proteger sería destruido si el cambio ocurrió de la manera más destructiva que se pudiese, no había pasado, pero su ansiedad aún estaba palpable, tenía tantos secretos en su espalda, y la sensación enroscándose en su estómago, fea y fría aún estaba ahí.

 

Quizás solo necesitaba tiempo.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

 

De todas las personas de quien pensó iba a recibir esa pregunta, no espero que el legendario Kid estaría entre ellas, en realidad se veía un poco preocupado, a lo largo de los años, había podido entender que la cara semi oculta del ladrón era bastante expresiva, y detrás de las palabras burlescas, Shinichi podía ver un poco más allá, aunque también era posible debido a que Kid le dejaba ver un poco más, el detective sintió algo caliente en su pecho ante este pensamiento.

 

\- Estoy bien – respondió, tratando de calmar la preocupación de los rasgos del ladrón.

 

\- Mmm – dijo en modo de respuesta contemplativa, y pronto su ojo se ilumino como una estrella, llena de determinación.

 

Oh, eso no era una buena señal.

 

\- ¿Kid? – preguntó tentativamente, tratando de descifrar si debe correr ahora, antes de que este usando alguna cosa humillante, otra vez.

 

\- Nos vemos – en cambio solo se despidió, desapareciendo de su visión.

 

Shinichi parpadeo confundido.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Shinichi parpadeo confundido.

 

Lo hizo de nuevo.

 

Después de todo, Kid en toda su gloria civil/disfraz (aunque se inclinaba a que era su verdadero rostro, se parecía a él), estaba frente a él, una semana después del robo, el ladrón estaba campantemente esperándolo en el parque de paso por su casa, entreteniendo niños con trucos de magia, y si eso no lo delataba, si lo hacía su no muy disimulada manera de saludarlo.

 

\- Meitantei – dijo en forma baja, solo los niños pudieron oírlo, pero eso no evito el casi ataque al corazón que estaba recibiendo, ¿y si alguien más lo oía?

 

-  ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó tratando de mirar a todos lados para potenciales peligros, como amigos detectives o la policía, especialmente el ultimo.

 

\- Quería verte, pareces un zombie – dijo el ladrón despidiéndose de los niños, quienes usaron sus pucheros y ojitos de cachorro para más espectáculo, pero el muchacho ya no estaba concentrado en ellos.

 

\- ¿Hum? – preguntó con un sonido bajo – ¿tenías que venir a verme así? – preguntó dando entender lo obvio.

 

\- Oh cierto, me llamo Kaito Kuroba, conozco una buena cafetería – sin tomar su opinión en cuenta, lo tomo del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia a ella.

 

No importa cuando se quejó, el ladrón no le dejo en paz, llenándolo de azúcar y comida, nunca pregunto de nuevo que hacia ahí, y él a cambio no le pregunto si estaba bien.

 

Al final del día, algo caliente y pequeño se instaló en su estómago, Shinichi le llamo felicidad.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Kaito se presentaba cada vez que a su opinión, Shinichi parecía un zombie, lo cual debía ser una mentira, el detective estaba seguro que se sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo, podía disfrutar de mirar el cielo sin preocupaciones, incluso con su mala suerte siguiéndole, su amiga Alfa Ran estaba feliz porque estaba de mejor humor.

 

\- Es como si hubieses encontrado el sol – dijo ella con una sonrisa, hace tanto tiempo que no la había visto tan feliz, incluso cuando conoció a su alma gemela, su novio Omega Eisuke, ella parecía estar tan preocupada por algo, Shinichi se disculpaba a veces en silencio hacia ella para preocuparla.

 

Con cada visita de Kaito, la pequeña bola caliente, creció más y más, llenando su cuerpo.

 

En el verano de sus veinte años, Shinichi entendió que se había enamorado.

 

Que planteo de nuevo el casi olvidado miedo a su alma gemela y las consecuencias de confesarse.

 

Kaito parecía y olía a un Beta, a menos de que usará algún tipo de bloqueador de olor, pero era casi imposible debido a que tuvo oportunidades de oler su sutil aroma masculino a chocolate después de actividades físicas intensas, como el robo, que lavaban parcialmente el aroma, si, era una combinación extraña, también era más débil físicamente de lo que parecía, información que le hizo preocuparse como loco, Aoko, la amiga de la infancia de Kaito, era también una Beta, y era mucho más fuerte que el mago, Kaito lo compensaba con velocidad y reflejos, pero si se descuidaba un momento, Kaito podría ser herido gravemente, Shinichi no quería pensar en el daño que él mismo podría provocarle si se descontrolaba, y dudaba que fuera un Omega, a menos de que estuviera bajo supresores, pero no parecía el caso tampoco, y aunque Kazuha era más fuerte que cualquier Omega, era mucho más fuerte que Kaito también. Que el mago logrará lo que ha hecho sin lesiones graves era impresionante.

 

Quitando el hecho de que una relación entre un Alfa masculino y un Beta masculino era rechazada por cierta parte de la población, Shinichi estaba más que dispuesto a intentarlo, si no fuera por la molestia de las incertidumbres que ocasiona la cuestión de su alma gemela, en veinte años no había sufrido ningún cambio todavía, pero le faltaban diez años para descubrir si tenía un alma gemela o no, ¿qué hay del alma gemela de Kaito?, en todas sus conversaciones, Kaito jamás menciono el tema, y parecía ajeno a él, ¿debía esperar?.

 

Estar esperando no era lo suyo.

 

No, lo suyo era ir por lo que quería.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Fue más difícil de lo que pensó, pero, a principios de Agosto tuvo el valor de confesarse, dejo sus incertidumbres de lado, y cuando Kaito estaba mostrando un truco complicado de cartas, Shinichi fue a por ello.

 

\- Estoy enamorado de ti – confesó, mirando con placer oculto como Kaito miraba totalmente sorprendido, dejando las cartas salir volando a todas direcciones. - ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – preguntó como punto final.

 

\- ¡Si! – la afirmación tan expresiva y feliz dio tumbos al corazón de Shinichi, quien sonrió en respuesta.

 

Sus días venideros eran brillantes, pero aun había una cuestión que tratar.

 

\- ¿Aun si hay una posibilidad de que alguno de los dos encuentre su alma gemela? – preguntó Shinichi nervioso, Kaito miró confundido.

 

\- No me importa, para mi tu eres mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida, yo nunca te dejaré, y nunca dejaré que nadie te lleve de mi – dijo Kaito, la frase había sonado de alguna manera posesiva, pero no aprensiva ni peligrosa, no, era una declaración, la resolución de que haría lo imposible para que estén juntos, Shinichi sintió su corazón bailar, se sintió más seguro, quizás después su incertidumbre volvería, pero por el momento, Shinichi estaba más que feliz de estar en los brazos de Kaito y olvidar todo.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Kaito miro a su novio dormir, acariciando suavemente su cabello, el día de hoy por fin pudo comprender la cosa viciosa que estaba alimentando el estrés de Shinichi, había sido más de un año desde que el detective parecía un zombie, incluso cuando su vida parecía lentamente regresar de una manera a la normalidad, él parecía horrible, no fue hasta su confesión que llegó a su respuesta, a diferencia de Shinichi, Kaito no tenía ninguna alma gemela, así que no podía entender, pero pensando en todas las razones que podrían hacer tan nervioso al detective, que increíblemente, llegó a una gran cantidad en poco tiempo, especialmente si contaba el tiempo de Conan, sus preocupaciones parecían genuinas, el desastre hubiese sido horrible de haberse presentado.

 

Pero no había nada de que preocuparse, Shinichi nunca encontrará a su alma gemela, no mientras este con él, lo sentía por la otra persona, pero este detective estaba atrapado por él, y nunca va a dejarlo ir.

 

Quizás debería decirle a Shinichi y quitar esa preocupación de su mente, después de todo, él no era un Alfa, ni un Beta, ni un  Omega, solo era un hombre, simple y débil hombre, que no tenía un alma gemela, pero que tenía la capacidad de robarse una de alguien más, haciendo que el cambio fuera imposible, así era la manera en que habían sobrevivido hasta entonces.

 

Si, debería decirle pronto.

 

Cuando la navidad llego, Kaito llamo la atención de Shinichi cuando estaban solos.

 

\- Oye Shinichi, ¿sabes lo que es un homo sapiens?

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Explicación:  
> En este mundo existen dos especies de humanos, los canis sapiens, que incluye a Alfas, Betas y Omegas del mundo omegaverse, son los dominantes y los que rigen todo dentro de la sociedad, superiores físicamente y en sentidos, mientras los homo sapiens son una minoría, básicamente los humanos normales, su única ventaja es su inteligencia igual que sus homónimos y que sus genes de trasmiten fácilmente a sus hijos, donde la mayoría nacen igual que su padre o madre homo sapiens, pueden ser fácilmente confundidos con betas, debido a sus bajos números y a su rechazo a revelar su especie, aun son desconocidos entre la ciencia. Pueden cruzarse con canis sapiens a pesar de que vienen de dos especies completamente diferentes.  
> Los homo sapiens evolucionaron para bloquear el cambio de alma gemela de su persona de interés, ayudándole a sobrevivir como especie, dando una alza a los largo de los años, de más gente de canis sapiens sin encontrar su alma gemela, lo científicos no saben porque.


End file.
